The present invention is related to rear suspension systems for motor vehicles, and is particularly concerned with a unique suspension construction having a unique mounting for the rear shock absorbers.
In a motor vehicle rear suspension system according to one embodiment of this invention, the sprung part of the vehicle is supported on a rigid rear axle by left and right leaf springs. Each leaf spring is pivotally connected about a transverse horizontal axis to a bracket member rigid with the rear axle. The lower end of left and right shock absorbers are pivotally connected to the bracket members about transverse horizontal axes disposed to the rear of the axle.
A link rigid with an intermediate part of each shock absorber extends forwardly therefrom and is pivotally connected to the adjacent bracket member about an axis that extends in a vertical direction, the vertical axis being disposed forwardly of the axle.
In a second embodiment, the suspension is of the coil spring type. A pair of longitudinal suspension arms interconnect the rear axle and the vehicle body. The coil springs are interposed between the axle and the vehicle body. In the second embodiment, the shock absorbers are connected to the axle by the same mounting means employed in the first embodiment.
In both embodiments, the unique construction connecting the shock absorbers to the axle allows the shock absorbers to carry braking torque loads. These loads on the axle are transmitted to the shock absorbers without inhibiting roll movement of the vehicle body relative to the axle.